warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ropalolyst
Blueprint (22.56%) Chassis Blueprint (25.81%) Neuroptics Blueprint (25.81%) Systems Blueprint (25.81%) }} The Ropalolyst, or commonly referred to by the community and the developers as Flying Eidolon, Flydolon '''or '''Rolypoly, is a gigantic bird-like Sentient boss capable of flight. It can be found in the Remastered Corpus Gas City on its own Assassination node on Jupiter, requiring players to have completed Chimera Prologue to battle it. It was dispatched by the Sentients to ensure Alad V does not double-cross their "partnership", much to his displeasure. After defeating the Ropalolyst, the player will receive component blueprints. Lore General Despite Digital Extremes' statement that the Sentient is a Flying Eidolon, no in-game material refers to it as such, leaving its classification unknown. Mask of the Revenant Although perhaps not the same Ropalolyst, a spectral silhouette of the same Sentient breed can be seen briefly emerging from Gara Toht Lake in the Plains of Eidolon. Nakak explains that a Warframe served as a Warden to keep the sealed Eidolon at bay, until one day he foolishly tried to make contact with the Sentient. Realizing the Sentient was using him as a means to free itself, the Warden cast himself into the lake. The time spent as an "anchor" to the Sentient would infuse the Warden with its eldritch energies, transforming him into the . Whether this is the same or different Ropalolyst with the one found on Jupiter remains unknown. The Jovian Concord After the Sentients tricked Alad V into forming an unwitting partnership, the Ropalolyst was stationed on his Gas City in Jupiter, threatening to destroy his city if he does not comply to create Amalgams for the Sentients. During the battle with the Ropalolyst, Natah calls it her "other flesh" and tells the Tenno that its sacrifice will make way for the Amalgams to live. Meanwhile, Alad V actively encourages and even expresses gratitude to the Tenno as they fight. Behavior Outside of its assassination node, the Ropalolyst can occasionally be seen outdoors, causing destruction to the city and leaving debris in its wake before flying off. The Ropalolyst cannot be attacked during this state. During the assassination mission, the Ropalolyst is capable of flight. When grounded, it can walk on its blade-like "wings". It uses a variety of energy-based projectiles, and can even grab the Tenno with its claws. *'Lasers:' While hovering, the Ropalolyst may fire thin lasers from both of its claws after a short delay, dealing massive damage, enough to kill the player in most cases. *'Nullifying Scream:' When a mobility-type Ability such as the Operator's Void Dash or 's is used, the Ropalolyst screams, releasing a pulse that temporarily disables Transference, nullifies all Warframe abilities (except for deployed abilities such as 's ) and temporarily prevents ability use for ~3 seconds. *'Electric Stream:' Upon attempting to climb any of the ziplines leading to the capacitor towers, the Ropalolyst will teleport to the tower and occasionally create a ladder-like Spark Gap between two ziplines that will travel towards the player. If the Tenno make contact with the electric stream, they will be staggered and will be knocked off the zipline. *'Giant Laser:' When a Tenno is on the platform next to the capacitor towers, the Ropalolyst will bring the tip of its wings together and fires a massive, continuous laser that deals heavy continuous damage. *'Seeking Missiles:' After being grounded for the first time, the Ropalolyst fires a series of projectile missiles with a slight homing ability. *'Grab:' While grounded, the Ropalolyst grabs the Tenno with its claws, disabling all their movement and abilities while they are held. The Tenno will gradually lose health while in the Ropalolyst's grip until they are released. They can escape the grab temporarily by entering Operator mode. Strategy Phase 1 The Ropalolyst engages the Tenno while hovering in the air. There are three capacitor towers surrounding the main platform. Approach one of the towers, taking care to avoid the Electric Stream, and wait until the Ropalolyst fires its Giant Laser, luring it to hit the tower and supercharging it. The Tenno must deplete the Ropalolyst's shields using damage via Operator's Void Beam. Once its shields are depleted, the Tenno can approach the Ropalolyst using their Warframe, giving the option to board it. While boarded, the Tenno can steer the Ropalolyst and ram it into the supercharged tower, knocking it back onto the main platform and grounding it. If the Tenno takes too long to steer it, they will automatically be knocked off and the Ropalolyst will regenerate its shields. Phase 2 Grounded, the Ropalolyst will stomp around using its blade-like wings and use its Seeking Missiles and Grab and is reinforced by a small group of Amalgams. The two Ropalolyst Synovia on its hind legs become vulnerable, destroying one of them will temporarily stun it, allowing it to be vulnerable to the Terren Charger, a massive laser that is activated by a terminal on the main platform. If the Tenno take too long to activate the laser, any destroyed Synovia will fully regenerate. Phase 3 Once injured by the Terren Charger, the Ropalolyst will resume flight. Simply repeat the above steps two more times until it dies. On the third grounding, Battalysts and Conculysts will appear instead of Amalgams, and the Ropalolyst's entire body becomes vulnerable to damage. Activating the Terren Charger for the third and final time will obliterate the Ropalolyst, causing the main platform to collapse. The Tenno lands on part of the destroyed wreckage ready for extraction, as the Ropalolyst's corpse remains on the main platform while engulfed in flames. Summary *'Phase 1:' Maneuver toward one of the capacitor towers, lure Giant Laser onto the tower, deplete Ropalolyst's shields with Operator Void Beam, mount Ropalolyst using Warframe, and steer Ropalolyst onto the supercharged tower. *'Phase 2:' Destroy Synovia with gunfire, activate Terren Charger terminal. *'Phase 3:' Repeat above two more times until it is defeated. On the final grounding, its entire body is vulnerable. Trivia *It was first introduced in Devstream 100, under the name Fly-dolon, and was supposed to be encountered on Plains of Eidolon. For this reason, many people believe that the Ropalolyst should be considered an Eidolon, i.e. a semi-intelligent "undead" fragment of a destroyed Sentient. **It is first seen as a ghostly apparition during the Mask of the Revenant quest, emerging from the Gara Toht Lake much like other Eidolons. **A destroyed, dormant or otherwise inactive Sentient, which Alad V refers to as their spacecraft, is visible in the distance outside the Jupiter Gas City. It is possible that this is the progenitor or original source of the Ropalolyst. **The battle against the Ropalolyst is somewhat similar to that against an Eidolon, as players have to use their Operator's Void Beam to deplete its shield first, before they can harm its two Synovia weak points with conventional weapons. **However, it is never referred to as an Eidolon in-game, and multiple Ropalolysts appear in the in The New War trailer, indicating that it might simply be a common Sentient unit. *Despite Nakak claiming 's power would be needed to combat the spectral Ropalolyst that appears during the Mask of the Revenant, the Warframe has no bearing on the actual Ropalolyst fight. *''Ropalo'' is Ancient Greek for "bludgeon". This may refer to the Ropalolyst's blunt limbs. **It could however also refer to Ropalidia, a genus of paper wasps, or Rhopalocera, which refer to butterflies, both alluding to the Sentient's ability to fly. *Along with Mutalist Alad V and Jordas Golem on Eris, the Ropalolyst is among the only four bosses to share a planet, while not containing a shared node (in the case of Captain Vor and Lieutenant Lech Kril). The Ropalolyst shares Jupiter with Alad V, accessible to any player who has reached his node and completed the Chimera Prologue quest. *The Ropalolyst is the first Sentient boss occupying its own node. **Ropalolyst is also the first non-Landscape boss that requires power to defeat. *The head of the Ropalolyst bears a striking resemblance to Harrow's helmets *Ropalolyst's size in-game appears to be actually quite smaller compare to his image in devstream 100. **while not having the exact height number, it's size appears to be somewhere slightly bigger than the Eidolon Teralyst, but smaller than the Eidolon Gantulyst. Gallery Dev100-Eidolons.jpg|Revealed in Devstream 100. Size comparison with . The Ropalolyst model on the right had its lost head replaced with a piece of Temple Flesh. Dev106-Eidolon.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/dimwittedtinyamazonparrot|Walking animation revealed in Devstream 106. FragmentRevenant01.png|Revenant Fragment "A New Threat Looms" FragmentRevenant02.png|Revenant Fragment "A Terror Long Forgotten" RopalolystConcept.jpg| SPOILERS! Jovian Concord Natah Dialogue (Ropalolyst Boss Fight) Patch History *Fixed Catchmoon Kitguns, Arca Plasmor, and a few other weapons not being able to damage the Ropalolyst Synovia. *Fixed the Ropalolyst boss fight never starting if a Host migration occurred during the elevator cinematic. *Fixed the Ropalolyst firing lasers immediately after it’s ‘bug zapper ground flop’ cinematic ends. As reported here. *Fixed the Ropalolyst fight breaking if the player flies it into the underside of the center platform. You will now be forcibly dismounted off the bucking bronco. *Fixed a Host migration during the ground stage causing the weak links to be indestructible when fight the Ropalolyst. *Fixed Host/Clients becoming stuck with a black screen after falling off of level during the Ropalolyst fight. *F﻿ixes towards cases of the Ropalolyst not firing its b﻿eam. *Fixed the Ropalolyst walking around in circles after landing due to being affected by Magus Lockdown! HUGE appreciation to all the Tenno who provided detailed repro steps, and shoutout to hix3r for a top tier post + many Partners for attempting to reproduce! *Fixed cases of Operator falling into a teleport volume twice before being placed safely in the middle platform during the Ropalolyst fight. *Fixed the Ropalolyst turning itself upside down for no advantageable reason at all. *Fixed tower collision volumes not being disabled for Clients in the Ropalolyst fight. *Fixes towards the Ropalolyst walking around in circles after landing. *Fixed the Ropalolyst going invisible if it nullifies while holding an Operator. *Fixed the ‘friendly through wall’ FX being applied to the Ropalolyst, making it difficult to see when attempting to shoot at it. *Further fixes towards the Ropalolyst getting stuck in its blocking animation. *Fixed Clients being left behind in the Ropalolyst fighting area as everyone else is teleported to the extraction tile after defeating the Ropalolyst. *Fixes towards the Ropalolyst walking around in circles after landing. *Further fixes towards your Warframe teleporting to last Operator position when falling out of the map during the Ropalolyst fight which resulted in a constant fade-in/fade-out black screen. We are working on an additional fix that we aim to ship tomorrow. *You can now access Chat while being held by the Ropalolyst. Whether you want to say 'IT GOT ME, IT GOT ME' is up to you. *Further fixes towar﻿ds infinite falling in the Ropalolyst fight. *Fixed inability to fight the Ropalolyst if you Operator Void Dashed right after initiating the elevator, which placed you back in the elevator with the Rolalolyst outside flapping around in its lonesome. *Fixed being stuck in a fade-in/fade-out black screen when Transferring to Operator when your Warframe enters a teleport volume (falling off the edge) in the Ropalolyst fight. *Fixed getting grabbed by the Ropalolyst while in Operator mode or if the Ropalolyst dies while holding you resulting in a forced stand still state. *Fixed Inaros’ Devour FX persisting on the Ropalolyst if cast by a Spectrolyst. *Fixed Ropalolyst being shy and hidden sometimes, as players travelled towards the final showdown room.﻿﻿ *Fixed players getting stuck in an infinite falling loop during the Ropalolyst fight. *Fixed cases of the Ropalolyst being unable to fly. *Fixed the Ropalolyst continuing to navigate towards towers it has already been...deceived by. *Fixed random foot popping animations on the Ropalolyst. *Fixed ability to infinitely spawn Amalgams during the Ropalolyst fight. *Fixed digital Lotus transmissions playing for Clients in the Ropalolyst fight. *Fixed some FX lingering for Clients, and others not being visible. *Fixed Ropalolyst whooshing sounds not playing when ‘riding the bull’. *Fixed a script error when falling off a platform in the Ropalolyst fight. *Made adjustments to the ziplines and platforms in the end area of the Ropalolyst fight. *Ropalolyst will now attempt to kick you off if you choose to ‘ride the bull’ for more than 30 seconds. *Fixed inability to proceed in the Ropalolyst boss fight if the Client player has died. *Fixed capacitor tower replication issues for Clients in the Ropalolyst boss right room. *Fixes towards Ropalolyst getting stuck in the top of the capacitor towers. *Fixed certain Transmissions playing back to back instead of spaced out when playing the Ropalolyst Boss node when a Client joined a mission. *Introduced. }} de:Ropalolyst es:Ropaloulista Category:Sentient Category:Boss Category:Update 25